My Family Lovers
by CiaoMangaFreak7
Summary: Tsunami is different than other girls , and has a good relationship with her sister 's and nieces . But is there not something deeper in that Relation of theirs ?
1. Love For TsunamiChan

**Story Title ! : My Family Lovers **

**Couples : Tsuna(F)xHarem(F)**

**What is it about : Tsunami is different than other girls , and has a good relationship with her sister 's and nieces . But is there not something deeper in that Relation of theirs ? **

**Warnings ! **

**Yuri , Incest , Drama , Angst , Family , School , Love , Lust , Pregnant and Genderbender**

**If you don't like it , don't read it ! **

* * *

><p><strong>( Love For Tsunami-Chan ) <strong>

_I'm Tsunami Sawada i'm 15 years old . And live alone with my sisters , my parents came in a car accident . And did not survive , since that my big sister raised us . But i have a secret for anyone , only my family knows . That i get sometimes problems with it . _

Tsunami opened her eyes as she yawned , she tried to sit up right . But a weight held her back , she looked under her . And saw her twin sister Tanaka lying there , Tanaka only wore shorts . And a shirt Tanaka drooled over her big breasts , that came almost out her shirt . Tsunami blushed and looked away , suddenly she felt something hard .

When she heard a moaning from Tanaka , she began to wake up . Tanaka sat up straight , her big breast hung loose in her shirt . Tsunami blushed bright red ." Tanaka how many times do i have to tell you , to sleep in your own bed ." Tanaka watched Tsunami and grinnend ." Why because you get a stiff ? " She said as she rubbed , on the place where Tsunami 's hard on was .

Tsunami was bright red , and tried not to groan ." Tanaka ... Stop ." But Tanaka did not listen , she put the sheets off . And pulled Tsunami 's pants and underwear away , and began gently to lick the big dick .

_Well this is my secret , i can get a penis . Like any other boy can , but the problem is my sisters have a like obsession with it . I had lost my virginity by my other twin sister Yashina . _

Tanaka took the whole penis in her mouth , and sucked on it hard . Her tongue ran over the big penis , Tsunami moaned and pushed Tanaka 's head deeper ." Tanaka .. It feels so good ... Tanaka ." Tsunami moaned and suddenly came hard , in Tanaka 's mouth . Tanaka coughed slightly , and Tsunami apologize to her ." Sorry sis i did not mean to choke you ." Tsunami said shyly .

Tanaka smiled at her , and gave her a kiss on the mouth . Tsunami kissed her back , and tasted her own cum . " Do not worry sister , it tasted really good ." She said and got up , and went downstairs . Tsunami followed her , when she put her pants back up . When she went down , she walked into the kitchen .

She smelled baked fresh waffles , fresh strawberries were on the table . And smiled when she sat down , Yashina was already at table . She had her tennis clothes on , her little sister Futana sit 's next to her . She wore a shirt and short skirt , her older sister Tsuyau . Was baking the waffles , Tsuyau had a beautiful body . She wore only a short black skirt , and a black shirt that was too tight . Because her boobs , were too big for the shirt .

" Good morning Tsunami ! " She said as she turned around , her big boobs moved along . Tsunami blushed and took a waffle . " Good morning ." She said her eyes did not leave the breast , suddenly she felt a hand on her sensitive spot . " Look sis you give Tsunami , a other hard on again ." Said Tanaka ." Tsunami is a pervert , just like the other boys ." Tsuyau said when she went to Tsunami , Tsunami looked away ." That 's not true ." She said Tsuyau leaned down , and closed her lips around the cock .

Tsunami began to mean , when she felt Tsuyau 's tongue . Tanaka stood behind her , and squeezed her breasts . And gave her a lick on the cheek , Tsunami moaned more loudly . She looked at Yashina and Futana ,both were wet from the sight . And Futana lay on the table , and Yashina licked her vagina ." Ah ! Yashina ! Ah ah ! "

The groans of Futana , made Tsunami even hotter . Tsuyau stopped the blow job , and pulled her skirt up . Tsunami saw her wet pussy . " You see this Tsunami , this is especially for you ." She said as she gently sat on Tsunami dick , and went then up and down . Tsunami moaned hard but her , mouth was sealed with Tanaka 's mouth . Futana got a finger in her by Yashina .

And began to moan louder , Yashina moaned with her . When she put her own finger in her , the whole kitchen was filled with moans of pleasure . Tsunami stopped kissing , and pushed harder in Tsuyau . That her big boobs went up and down also ." Big sister i've to cum ." Moaned Tsunami ." Come to Tsunami , i want you to make me full of your sperm ! "

And she let herself cum in her , Tsuyau moaned hard and went off of Tsunami . Tsunami felt the sweat and the pleasure of the sex , she heard Futana and Yashina also cum . Both had red cheeks of their orgasm . Tsunami suddenly got a kiss , on her both cheeks from Tsuyau and Tanaka ." You are so special sister you know ?" Tsuyau said .

Tsunami blushed and looked away from them ." But now i need a bath , but me alone and i mean it ." All the four sisters smilled , and let Tsunami go . Tsunami sighed when she stood in the show , _jeez this happens almost every day . I can not even get a normal morning . _Suddenly the door opened , and Tsunami saw her four sister came inside . All naked with smiles on their face's .

" We still have hungry Tsunami ." Said Futana with red cheeks ." Will you feed us little sister ." Asked Yashina Tsunami sweatdropped , while her sister 's went in the shower . _It never stops right . _

* * *

><p><strong>Here is chapter 1 of ' My Family Lovers ' , Tsunami is sort of Shemale . I don't know what you called it , it is sort of my full story of yuri . With lemon 's , so if there is grammer . Or something not right , i'm sorry then for it . Enjoy the story ! <strong>

**Bey bey ! **


	2. My Little Sister Futana

**Story Title ! : My Family Lovers **

**Couples : Tsuna(F)xHarem(F)**

**What is it about : Tsunami is different than other girls , and has a good relationship with her sister 's and nieces . But is there not something deeper in that Relation of theirs ? **

**Warnings ! **

**Yuri , Incest , Drama , Angst , Family , School , Love , Lust , Pregnant and Genderbender**

**If you don't like it , don't read it ! **

* * *

><p><strong>( My Little Sister Futana ) <strong>

Tsunami sighed when she walked alone hime , she was usually with her friends . Or her sister to walk back home , but Hayato and Takeshi have a double date with their girlfriends . Kyoko is by her brother and his girlfriend Hana , and her sister 's are at the club . When Tsunami walked by the park , she saw her little sister Futana sitting on one of the swings . Tsunami walked to her ." Futana -Chan what's wrong ? " Tsunami asked when she sit next to her , Futana looked at Tsunami ." Tsunami-Chan it's nothing , i huh ... " Futana felt silent , Tsunami sighed and took Futana up . And placed her into her lap .

Futana blushed as she felt , Tsunami breath on her neck . " Say it to your big sister ." Said Tsunami softly in her ear , Futana looked at her and then away ." Well my friends at school , were talking about sex . What it all was , and then there was that girl . Who said she had sex with her boyfriend , and she asked me if i lost my virginity . I did not know what to say , and they laughed at me ." Futana said .

" Was that the girl , that bully you always ? " Tsunami asked Futana nodded yes , suddenly Tsunami stood up and pulled Futana back home . Both said nothing to each other , when they got home . They went directly to Tsunami 's room , but it was good that Tsuyau was not home . Otherwise Tsunami 's plan , will be ruined a little . Tsunami opend the door .

And put Futana on her bed , and looked at her lovingly ." Do you want it ? " Futana looked confused ." Do you want to lose your virginity ? " Tsunami asked and pushed her head , into the corner of Futana 's neck . And licked the spot , Futana moaned as she felt then . Tsunami 's fingers into her panties . " Tsunami-Chan ... Ah Tsunami-Chan ! " Tsunami stopped and pulled her skirt up , and pulled Futana 's panties off .

Futana had no hair underneath , so she was totally soft and smooth . Tsunami kissed the skin , Futana moaned as Tsunami gave it a soft lick ." Does it feel good Futana ?" Futana nodded yes , Tsunami smiled gently . And began to lick and suck , on the small clitoris of her sister . Futana moaned louder , and felt herself becoming wetter and wetter . Tsunami stopped with licking , and put a finger into Futana .

Futana groaned louder , and bit her lip . When she did not want to moan louder , her cheeks were red . While Tsunami gave her more pleasure , Tsunami put a second finger in . Then Futana groaned a little in pain , but when the third finger came in . Tsunami had to use her mouht , to keep Futana from screaming . Tsunami pulled her fingers out , and licked the orgasme and the blood away .

" Tsunami-Chan ... I feel so warm ." Said Futana when she opened her legs ." Of course I'm also somewhere very warm ." Tsunami said when she , pulled her skirt up . And her penis was already stiff , and pushed his way out of her panties . Tsunami pulled Futana up ." Do you want to spoil my penis ? " She asked Futana nodded yes , and soon began at the penis .

Tsunami noticed that Futana , can no take everything in her mouth . But her tongue was so good ." Ah ! Futana oh god ! Ah your tongue is so good ! " Moaned Tsunami as he looked at her , Futana felt proud of it . That she make her sister good , when Tsunami felt she had almost cum . She pushed Futana off of her , and let Futana lie on the bed ." I tell you it hurts , so hold me tight . And when it hurts , you can squeeze okay . And try for the most to relax . "

Futana nodded yes , and the head of Tsunami 's penis . Went into her vagina , and went even deeper . Futana tried not to scream , when the pain burns her . It's like being tearing in two , Tsunami felt Futana 's hard grasp . When she in her , she waited until Futana . Was used to being so full .

Futana opened her eyes , when she felt no pain . She looked at Tsunami , and smiled when fresh tears came ." You can move Tsunami-Chan ." Tsunami nodded yes , and licked the tears away . And began to move again , and went faster and faster . The two of them moaned , and their tongues twisted together . And their hips meet each other 's rhythm . Futana stopped with kissing , and started to suck on the nipples of Tsunami .

Tsunami moaned louder , and went faster and faster . When she felt that she has to cum , Futana moaned at her orgasme . Both are trying to breathe normally , and Tsunami took her penis out . And placed herself next to Futana ." And Futana felt that good ? "Tsunami asked Futana nodded yes ." Yes i'm so happy big sister ." She said as she lay in Tsunami 's arms .

Tsunami smiled but felt that someone , was watching them somewhere . In the hallway Tsuyau sat on the ground , with a smile on her face . _I can not wait for tonight _, she got up and went quickly . To make dinner .

* * *

><p><strong>I forgot to say , if you don't know the sister of Tsunami they are ...<strong>

**Tsuyau = Future Tsuna ( Female version )**

**Yashina = Hyper Dying Will ( Female version ) **

**Tanaka = Dying Will ( Female version ) **

**Futana = Futa ( i like him , so i made him a sister too ! ) **

**Bey bey ! **


	3. My Big Sister Tsuyau

**Story Title ! : My Family Lovers **

**Couples : Tsuna(F)xHarem(F)**

**What is it about : Tsunami is different than other girls , and has a good relationship with her sister 's and nieces . But is there not something deeper in that Relation of theirs ? **

**Warnings ! **

**Yuri , Incest , Drama , Angst , Family , School , Love , Lust , Pregnant and Genderbender**

**If you don't like it , don't read it ! **

* * *

><p><strong>( My Big Sister Tsuyau ) <strong>

When the evening came , everyone was eating except Futana . " Where is Futana-Chan ? " Asked Yashina as she sat next Tanaka , who slurps her spaghetti ." Oh she 's tired and wanted to eat her dinner later ."Tsunami said as she drank from her glass ." Tired ? Have you guys played with each other ? " Asked Tanaka Tsunami blushed , and tried to ignore it ." Yeah you guys have played with each other ." Tanaka said to her , Tsuyau smiled .

And leaned over to Tsunami ." You could have waited for me , i make you completely exhausted ." She said Tsunami could not believe , that she blush harder than she is . And pushed her sister gently away ." Sorry sis i have helped , Futana to lose her virginity . That 's way she is tired ." Tanaka 's jaw dropped , along with Yashina 's . Tsuyau had red cheeks ." Oh the lose of a virginity , that gave me good memories ." She says .

_Of course when you are the seme _Tsunami thought , Tsuyau stood up and grabbed a plate ." Tanaka will you bring this to Futana ." Tanaka nodded yes , and Yashina walked with her ." well maybe Futana 's weak , we can not trust you alone with her ." She said Tanaka stuck her tongue out , and both girls went upstairs ." And you Tsunami come with me ."Tsuyau said to her , Tsunami nodded yes . And walked with Tsuyau to her room .

Tsuayu locked the door , Tsunami looked at her . With wide brown eyes ." Tsuyau what are you doing ." Tsunami said Tsuyau walked to her , and placed her mouth on Tsunami 's lips . The two began to kiss , their tongues run together . Tsuyau pushed Tsunami on bed , and were still kissing .

When they stopped with kissing , Tsuyau felt Tsunami penis hard against her ." Oh you're already hardened , and only from a kiss ." Tsuyau said when she , pushed her ass against the penis . Tsunami moaned and held Tsuyau 's hips , so she could not move ." Stop big sister ! It feels ... Ha ! " Tsuyau pushed Tsunami 's hands away , and just went on .

Tsunami 's cheeks flushed , and she moaned louder . Every time Tsuyau put weight on her penis ." Does it feel good Tsunami ? " She asked Tsunami nodded yes , and her hands were on Tsuyau 's breasts . And she squeezed it hard , and began to play with the nipples .

Tsuyau moaned hard , and enjoyed the feeling . That Tsunami gave her , she pushed Tsunami 's hands away again . And took something from under her pillow , Tsunami looked what her sister took . Her eyes widened to the handcuffs ." Sis what are you ... " But she was stopped , as Tsuyau kissed her . While put her the handcuffs on , Tsunami tried to break free . But with no luck .

Tsuyau smiled and pulled Tsunami 's skirt off , and pulled her underwear with it too . Her penis was up , when the panties were removed ." Oh what a nice hard cock you have there Tsu-Chan ." Tsuyau said and gave it a lick on the head , and took it all in her mouth . Tsunami moaned with pleasure , and felt Tsuyau 's fingers playing with her balls . Tsunami pushed her hips up , bit Tsuyau stopped her . And did it slowly , with her head up and down .

Tsunami closed her eyes , but she reopened them . When she did not felt the warmth of her sister 's mouth , she felt something else on her penies . She looked under her , and saw a cockring . _A cockring ? But i'm not have cum yet , what is Tsuyau planning ? _" Well you see it is a cock ring ." Tsuyau said as she gave a lick , on Tsunami 's cheek . " If you are good , and listening to your mistress . I will let you come , or else we have all night . To say to keep on with your punishment " She said further .

Then she stood up , and grabbed something from her closet . Tsunami stared then at a three-strap harness ." I got it from a lesbian on my birthday , she was hoping apparently . I will use it on her , but i use it on someone else ." Tsuyau said as she licked the dildo , and walked to bed . And put the sex toy on .

And then went to Tsunami ." Lick it understood ." Tsuyau said Tsunami opened her mouth , and took it completely in her mouht . Tsuyau watched as Tsunami , licked the dildo . Tsunami 's tongue twisted around it , and made it soak in her saliva . As she knows what will happen , as Tsunami was finished . Tsuyau took it out her mouth , and sat behind Tsunami . Made her fingers wet with some lube , which she also had hidden in her closet .

And put her finger , one by one in Tsunami 's ass . Tsunami began to moan in pain and pleasure , as she felt the three fingers . Tsuyau kissed her when she became to loud , and pushed her fingers deeper . Their breasts were against each other , and their stiff nipples . Though each other gently , when Tsuyau felt that Tsunami was loose enough , she pulled her fingers out .

And pushed at once , her dildo into Tsunami . Tsunami moaned loud , and Tsuyau enjoyed the moans that Tsunami gave . The dildo filled Tsunami 's bottom , and their hips meet each other back . And Tsuyau came more deeper into Tsunami , they followed each other 's rhythm . And kissed each other , if they become louder . Tsunami moaned as her penis , pushed against Tsuyau 's belly .

And stopped with kissing , as she wanted to cum ." Tsuyau let me cum ! " She groaned , Tsuyau had a grin on her face ." Oh ? You want to cum ? " Tsunami nodded and moaned as , Tsuyau took her penis . " Well sorry for you asked for Tsuyau , but i'm your mistress and not Tsuyau ." Tsuyau said teasingly , she liked to make Tsunami blush .

_She really wanted me to call her mistress _, Tsunami took a big breath . Tried not to mean , when the dildo go deeper ." Mistress ... Please let me cum ... " She said Tsuyau smiled , and went over Tsunami ." Well because you asked so nicely ." And took the cock ring off , and pumps it up and down .

Tsunami cum 's into her hand , and on their breasts . Tsuyau came also , when she felt her orgasm . Down her legs , and both girls tried to catch their breath . When they both are tired , and fell asleep from their sex night .

What they did not know was , there was a hole in the wall . Futana , Tanaka and Yashina , were looking at them . All 3 were wet , and sighed when Tsunami . Will not be there , to make them cum .

* * *

><p><strong>I think i did it good with this one , except maybe for the grammer and all . I already say for the next one , sorry if she is OCC . She is just so ... Grumpy to deal with . <strong>

**Bey bey ! **


	4. Meeting The Devil Woman

**Story Title ! : My Family Lovers **

**Couples : Tsuna(F)xHarem(F)**

**What is it about : Tsunami is different than other girls , and has a good relationship with her sister 's and nieces . But is there not something deeper in that Relation of theirs ? **

**Warnings ! **

**Yuri , Incest , Drama , Angst , Family , School , Love , Lust , Pregnant and Genderbender**

**If you don't like it , don't read it ! **

* * *

><p><strong>( Meeting The Devil Woman ) <strong>

Tsunami , Yashina and Tanaka walked home , normally Futana would walk with them . But Tsuyau already picked her up ." I wonder why we are going home early ." Yashina said . " Don't matter ! Outside school is mure fun ." And leaned over to Tsunami ." Tsunami-Chan ? I want lots of fun tonight ." Tsunami smiled nervously and nodded yes .

" Okay okay ." when they got home , they saw their sister and a woman in the living room . " Here we are ." Tanaka said ." Ah ! Girls you know our cousin Xion right ? " The girls mouths dropped open , when they saw Xion . The woman had short black hair , and had red eyes . And wore a female business suit . " Xion ? The Xion the tomboy of our grandfather ?" Said Tanaka .

" Do have a problem rat head ." Everyone sweatdropped , _yep that's Xion . _" But what why is Xion here ." Xion sighed and looked away ." I'm here for business , so I'll live here for awhile . " The girls mouths dropped open ." What ! " Xion got up and walked over to Tsunami , and looked straight to her .

Tsunami blushed when she smelled the perfume of Xion , en her breasts are really big also . Suddenly she felt a hand , under her skirt . And moaned as her penis came out ." So it's true what Tsuyau has told me in the letters ." Tsunami looked angry at Tsuyau , who send her a nervous smile ."Do not worry nobody knows it but me ." She said ." I hope so if she , maybe has told someone else . "

" Tsuyau ! How could you !" Said Tsunami ." Well I huh ... have asked her , not to tell to someone else ." Tsunami sighed and she moaned louder , as Xion pulled on her penis . " Stop ... Stop Xion ." Said Tsunami ." Why your sisters liked it ." Well that is true , Tanka looked away with a bluhs . Yashina looked horny , like Tsuyau who is very horny . Futana held her hands between her legs .

Tsunami blushed and felt lips on her cock , she moaned hard and took the short hair of the woman . And pushed her deeper , Xion enjoyed the big penis in her mouth . And noticed that the other girls , are getting really horny ." Let's do this somewhere else ." Xion with a grin , Tsunami nodded and was taken upstairs .

If they came in Tsunami 's room , Xion shut the door and threw Tsunami on the bed . And started to give a blowjob again , Tsunami moaned loudly as she felt the tongue . On the head of her cock , and looked with open eyes . To Xion who is sucking the dick , like a sex maniac .

Xion then stopped and took her blouse off , Tsunami blushed when she saw the big boobs . And the skirt and thong went out too , Xion pushed Tsunami to lie on the bed . And went with her vagina , before Tsunami 's face ." Come on lick it good ." She said and Tsunami nodded yes , and began to lick the wet vagina . Xion moaned and Tsunami licked it , and sucked she give more attention to the clitoris . Tsunami began to lick the hole .

Xion felt that , and looked angry ." He no way . " She said and went from Tsunami off , and go on her penis . " I want this now and immediately ." She said Tsunami stopped her , for sitting on her penis . " Wait will that not hurt ? My penis is too big ." She said worried ." Do not think I'm weak ." Xion said angry .

" It's not weak , i do not want to hurt you Xion-Chan ." She said and pushed Xion on the bed ." Let me feel you good ." She said and licked the vagina , and the opening of Xion . Xion moaned as she felt the fingers , and how her clitoris was sucked . Tsunami spread her vingers more open , she looked at Xion . She blushed with closed eyes , of the pleasure she is feeling .

Tsunami was good at it , especially when she has sisters like this . That are always horny Tsunami stopped , and wanted to make her penis wet . With a little lube on the bedside table , which Tsuyau has given to her , for the moments when the girls wanted to play . But she was stopped .

By Xion who pushed her on the bed , and grabbed her penis ." I do it ." She said Tsunami smiled as she noticed the red cheeks , Xion licked the head and took the penis . And began to move her head up and down , Tsunami moaned as her sensitive spots . Were licked by Xion , Tsunami felt that she have to cum .

She stopped licking , and was sitting on top of Tsunami . And pushed gently the penis in , Tsunami sat a bit straight . And held Xion so she will not go at once , since she felt how tight she is ." Let me go ! I can do it myself ." She said angry , Tsunami watched her . And smiled and gave a kiss on her cheek ." But i do not want , to hurt yourself Xion-Chan . "

Xion blushed and groaned loudly , as the penis fulled her . Tsunami moaned with her , when she felt the warmth . Xion careful moved her hips , that went up and down . Tsunami held her hips , and moved her faster ." Damn ! This feels so good ! " Xio screamed and went all the way , Tsunami sat a bit straight . And began to lick the nipples .

And squeezed Xion 's breasts ." Damn ." Xion moaned as she felt herself cum , Tsunami 's arms were around her . And pressed herself to her , and pushed herself fully . And let herself cum , Xion felt the thick warm cum . In her wet pussy .

She went off of the Tsunami , and both lay on the bed . Tsunami felt arms around her , and saw Xion holdig her . " Xion ? " Xion blushed and closed her eyes ." Sleep ." She said Tsunami smiled , and closed her eyes .

In the living room , the other girls heard them . And they also have cummed ." Nah i wish Tsu-Chan was here ! " Said Tsuyau and the other 's nodded with her .

The next day .

" What ! " Shouted the girls , when they looked at Xion ." Yes i have decided to live here , so get used to it . " She said and walked over to Tsunami , and gave her a kiss on the mouth . " You will better do you best , to spoil me very much ." She said Tsunami blushed , and felt that everything is gone a level higher .

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if Xanxus is OCC , i never write about him . So a female one , is also a little trouble for me . Sorry for the OCC , and maybe grammer or whatever . Hope you liked the story , please check out the poll ! <strong>

**Bey bey ! **


	5. Diana The Tamer

**Story Title ! : My Family Lovers **

**Couples : Tsuna(F)xHarem(F)**

**What is it about : Tsunami is different than other girls , and has a good relationship with her sister 's and nieces . But is there not something deeper in that Relation of theirs ? **

**Warnings ! **

**Yuri , Incest , Drama , Angst , Family , School , Love , Lust , Pregnant and Genderbender**

**If you don't like it , don't R&R ! **

* * *

><p><strong>( Diana The Tamer ) <strong>

Tsunami sighed when she walked home , while holding shopping bags . " Jeez why do i always have to go ? " She said and looked at the sky , and noticed it will be dark soon . _Maybe i should walk past the park , which is shorter to go home . _Tsunami ran to the park , and headed for home .

Until she felt something on her leg , and pulled her into the bushes . Tsunami screamed and dropped the bags , and felt someone tied her up . And was lying on her ." What is the meaning of this ! " Screamed Tsunami to him , the figure went for Tsunami 's lips . But Tsunami was a step ahead , and gave him a headbutt .

If the man went backwards , she moaned in pain ." Ouch Tsu-Chan ! What was that for ! " Tsunami noticed that was no a man , that was going to rape her . It was her cousin ." Diana ! " Diana smiled nervously to her ." Sorry i did not want to scare you ." She said and untied Tsunami ." How dare you ! I had almost an injury , i thought that ... " But Tsunami blushed and stopped talking .

" You thought you were going to be raped ?" Asked Diana , and leaned on Tsunami . Tsunami blushed when she felt Diana 's breasts . Against her shoulder . " Tsunami do you like to be raped ?" Asked Diana ." Shut up and let's go ." She said but then suddenly , it started to rain .

" Noooo Why now ! " Said Tsunami Diana laughed , and holded Tsunami 's hand . As Tsunami grabed her bags ." Come on my hotel is near ." she said and pulled Tsunami along , to the hotel 's direction ." Huh what ." Tsunami looked confused , as Diana pulled her along .

Tsunami dried her hair , and took the phone . " Diana I call my sisters , to let them know where I am . " She said ." All right ! " Diana shouted from the bathroom , Tsunami heard the shower on . As the sound of falling water came , she pushed a number in . And waited until someone picked up .

" Hello ?" It was Futana ." Hey Futana sorry I'm not home now , I'm at a hotel when it started to rain ." Said Tsunami ." Glad you have called , we were very woried ." Said Futana ." Are you alone , or is there someone else ? "

" Yes I met Diana at the park , so I'm here with her . Tomorrow morning I'm back ." She said ." You better come back , we all starving . And it's not the food we want ." Tsuyau said as she , took the horn from Futana ." Sorry sister see you tomorrow ." And put the phone down .

" Have you called them ? " Tsunami looked behind her , and saw Diana only in a towel . While she dried her blond hair , Tsunami blushed a little ." Yes I have called them ." She said and sat on the bed , Diana leaned a bit . To dry her blond her better , Tsunami had a good view of her breasts . Diana 's looked through the corner of her eyes to Tsunami .

And grinned and threw the towel away , when she was finished with drying her hair . And let her towel , that was around her body . Fall on the ground , Tsunami 's face was full of red . The breasts were big , and Diana had no hair on her vagina . But one thing , did Tsunami 's eyes not leave .

" Diana you have ... " Diana blushed a little , as Tsunami keep looking . At her small formed penis ." Even though it become hard , it stays small like this . So I'm a little like you ." She said and sat on the bed , and went to lie on Tsunami . Tsunami felt the soft blankets , against her back and felt her penis becoming warm ." Diana ." Diana smiled at her , and gave her a kiss on the mouth .

Tsunami moaned and kissed her back , and squeezed her big breasts . And twisted the nipples , between her thumb and index finger . Diana moaned and stopped with kissing ." Tsu-Chan ." And licked Tsunami 's neck , and bit it gently . Tsunami felt Diana 's hands , on her penis and began to pump it . " Ah ! Diana ." Tsunami 's penis was sensitive today ." Diana ! It feels so ! Ah ! " And suddenly she cummed ." That was fast ." Diana said .

" My penis is sensitive ." Tsunami said Diana grinnend , and pushed Tsunami all the way on bed . And tied her hands , when she took handcuffs under the pillow ." You were already ... " But Diana kissed her , to keep her quiet ." I'm going to rape you , I'm going to rape you so hard . That you will scream in delight ." She said Tsunami blushed , and felt Diana 's tongue on her nipple .

Diana licked her way down , and stopped by Tsunami 's penis . And began to lick it , and squeeze the balls . Tsunami moaned she did not know , how to get out of her . But hey does she want it ? It feels so good .

She felt that she has to cum , because Diana 's fingers are so good . But Diana stopped and put a cock ring on her penis , Tsunami stared at her . " Diana ." Tsunami moaned as Diana , gave her penis a long lick ." What's wrong Tsu-Chan ? Do you want to cum ? " Tsunami moaned and nodded yes ." Sorry we can not do that . "

Diana sat then almost on Tsunami 's face , and let her see her wet vagina . And her hard little penis ." Lick it clean for me Tsu-Chan ." Tsunami looked at Diana , and then to the vagina . And began to lick it , and sucked on the penis . Diana moaned when she , felt vibrations on her penis ." That feels good Tsu-chan , let me cum good ."

Tsunami did what she said , and licked all the sensitive areas . Of Diana 's penis , and also licked the head . Diana felt that she has cummed , and came into Tsunami 's face . Tsunami was not alarmed . Since it was not much , but it was thick and has a salt taste .

" That felt so good ." Diana said and leaned , on the other side of the bed . Tsunami stared at a double dildo , Diana gave a lick on the head ." This will feel good ." She said and pressed one of the heads .

In her opened and pushed , it completely in her Diana moaned . And the same time , she pushed the other head . Into Tsunami who moaned , as the dildo filled her . Diana was on her stomach , and pushed the dildo in and out . Tsunami did the same , it was difficult at first . But it feels good , as the dildo go deeper . When Diana returned it to her vagina , both girls moaned hard . As they hit their G-spot .

Tsunami felt herself cum , and heard Diana also moan . And saw that she came , Diana looked at the wetness that they made . She took the dildo out , and looked at Tsunami with a grin ." Oh look at this ." She said and threw the double dildo away , and started to lick Tsunami 's vagina . And tasted the sweetness of it , Tsunami moaned and tried to untie her hands .

Without much luck , and felt the cock ring off . And that someone sat on it , Diana smiled at Tsunami . As she sat on her penis , and moved it in and out . And felt the vibration in her small penis , and moaned as she felt the warmth of Tsunami . Tsunami groaned and moved her hips ." Ah ! Tsu-Chan ! You feel so good ! Ah Tsu-chan ! " And untied Tsunami , who pushed Diana on the bed .

And moved wild in and out , Diana did not care about that . She moaned hard and had a smile on her face . " Ah ! Tsunami it feels so good ! Go harder go faster ! " She moaned ." Jeez Diana you such a slut ." Said Tsunami and went faster , and bit Diana 's neck ." Yes I'm a slut ! I Love you , I'm a slut , only for you ! " Tsunami noticed the blush , on Diana 's cheeks and saw . That she meant it .

Tsunami came in Diana , Diana was totally exhausted . If she felt the thick semen in her , she get off from Tsunami 's penis . And saw how much it was ." Wow so much ." She said and felt Tsunami lay on her ." I love you too ." She said Diana blushed , and pressed Tsunami against her .

The next day

" Diana will live with us ." Tsunami said nervously , as she looked at the hungry eyes . Diana looked a bit nervous , and gave Tsunami a hug from behind ." Who want to give Tsunami 's penis , a warming welcome 's kiss ." She said and pulled , Tsunami 's skirt up ." Me ! " This was a day for Tsunami .

* * *

><p><strong>I hope this one is , not much with grammer . And sorry that Dino ( or Diana ? ) Is OCC , and yes she has also a penis . I hope that the lemon was good :) ! <strong>

**Bey bey ! **


	6. Sex In School

**Story Title ! : My Family Lovers **

**Couples : Tsuna(F)xHarem(F)**

**What is it about : Tsunami is different than other girls , and has a good relationship with her sister 's and nieces . But is there not something deeper in that Relation of theirs ? **

**Warnings ! **

**Yuri , Incest , Drama , Angst , Family , School , Love , Lust , Pregnant and Genderbender**

**If you don't like it , don't R&R ! **

* * *

><p><strong>( Sex In The School ) <strong>

" Aaah ! Stop it ! " Tsunami moaned as she sat on the toilet , and her sisters licker her penis . Both have their shirts off , and their tongues touched each other sometimes . Yashina stopped and looked at Tsunami with a grin ." Why does it not feel good ?" Tsunami moaned as Tanaka , licked the head of the penis , before she took it completely in her mouth . " No it's feels good ... Ah ! " Yashina squuezed the balls and licked it ." What is then the problem ? " Asked Tanaka ." Someone will hear us ." Tsunami said ." If we be quiet , nobody will hear us ." Yashina said back .

_How did it end up like this ? _Though Tsunami

_'Flashback' _

" Tsunami come on , or else we'll be late ! " Shouted Tanaka as she stood , with Yashina by the stairs . Waiting for their sister , Tsunami came running down ." Sorry I'm late ." She said and the girls went outside ." Bye ! And be careful ! " Shouted Tsuyau ."

The girls walked quietly to the school , and came across Kyoko , Ryohei , Hana , Takeshi , Hayato and Hara ." Ah Yashina , Tanaka , Tsunami good morning ." Good morning Yamamoto ." Tsunami said ." Yo ." Tanaka replied Yashina just nodded her head ." Good morning ." Oi ! Sawada when will you come , to my boxing club ! " Ryohei yelled ." Oi ! Ryohei do not scare Tsunami ! " Said Hana ." The screaming of these two ... " Hayato said as Ryohei and Hana , started yelling to each other . " Good morning Hayato ." Tsunami said ." Good morning Sawada ." Hayato said to her ." Hayato you can use my name you know ." She said .

Hayato wanted to say something , but noticed the angry evil twins . That stood behind Tsunami , Takeshi ignored the angry faces of them , when he called Tsunami by her name . Hayato was sure enough , that he wanted to keep his life ." We will better hurry , before we are late ! " He said to the groupd , they nodded yes and quickly ran to school .

They were on time , and walked to class . When the class began , Tsunami looked outside . _Jeez tha man has nothing else to talk about , this is so boring . I wonder what Tsuyau has planning , she has looked at me . With horny eyes the whole morning . _Tsunami saw a piece of paper on her table and opened it .

_' Bored ? Me too ! This class is so boring ! What are you thinking ? Something dirty are you , so that everyone can see your hot cock ! ' _Tsunami blushed and writed something back .

Tanaka opened it and read , _' shut up ' _and had to hold her laughter in .

Moments later .

" I think he has told the same , twice yesterday and now begins again about it ." Kyoko said as they all , sat together for lunch ." I will get a trauma , I will get a trauma ." Takeshi said as he lay his head on the table ." You will ignore it , or you have to get home . With a big headache ." Said Hana .

" You say that so easly , you can ignore such things ." Kyoko said ." Which class have we next ... " She looked at Hayato ." Gym ." He said ." What he said ." Tanaka said Tsunami quietly drank her drink , and felt eyes on her . And saw that Yashina was looking at her ." Anything wrong sis ? " Asked Tsunami ." Nope ." She said and ate her lunch .

When lunch was over , and that one hour of that boring teacher . The students were happy , that it quick passes . The girls began to dress , Tsunami sat between Tanaka and Yashina . And quickly put on a other pants , and a other shirt she noticed . That Tanaka and Yashina were looking at her ." Will je wait for us ? " Tanaka asked Tsunami nodded yes , and sat down on the couch . As Tanaka took off her shirt , Tsunami suddenly felt warm .

Many girls were away , and Tsunami was alone with her sisters . And few other girls , she watched as many girls . Were still in their underwear , and some took there clothes off . _Why do I feel so hot ? _. " Hey sis are feeling okay ? " Yashina asked and held a hand , to Tsunami 's forehead as she leaned slighly forward . Tsunami became redder ." Come on I think you're sick ." Said Tanaka ." Kyoko tell the teacher , that we bring Tsunami to the nurse . She's not feeling well ." Yashina said as she helps Tanaka ." Okay ." Kyoko said back .

When the sisters dragged Tsunami out the dressing room , Hana looked at Kyoko . " Did you saw that too ? " She asked her ." What ?" Hana looked back where the sisters were ." I thought that I ... Whatever it was maybe my imagination ." Hana said to her , _but I was sure I saw a bulge in Tsunami 's pants . _

Tsunami opened her eyes , and saw she was on the toilet . And her sister were infront of her , taking their clothes off ." Tsunami-Chan ." Both girls said ." Let's make love ."

_' End Flashback ' _

Tsunami moaned as Yashina sat on her ." Oh it feels so good ." Yashina said Tsunami moaned with her , Tanaka licked Tsunami 's vagina . And tasted the fresh juice , that came from Yashina and Tsunami . " Tsunami-Chan faster ." Yashina whispered and groaned , when Tanaka also licked her . " I'm going to cum , I'm going to cum ! " Yashina let her orgasm go , and Tanaka licked it from the penis . When the juice went down .

The vagina was warm , wet and tight , Tsunami felt that her penis was going to explode . And cum 's into Yashina , Yashina looked at Tsunami . Smiled and kissed her . " I think Tanaka also want to have fun ." She said Tsunami looked at Tanaka , her vagina was wet and her opening . Was becoming visible , Yashina went off of Tsunami . And turned Tanaka 's back to Tsunami .

Tanaka looked at Yashina , and felt her lips on her 's . Tsunami watched as her two sisters make out , and stroked each other 's body . Yashina 's hands went on Tanaka 's ass , and pulled them apart . So that Tsunami had a good view , to the anus of Tanaka . Tanaka notice what Tsunami was going to do .

And wanted to stop her , but Yashina stopped her . And kissed her again , and pressed their nipples against each other . That gave Tsunami the chance , to go at once into Tanaka . Tanaka moaned and stopped kissing Yashina ." Ah ! Tsu-chan go deeper ." She moaned as Yashina bite her neck , her hands went on Tsunami 's back . And pushed her closer to them ." Ah Tanaka you feel so warm ." Tsunami said as she go faster .

Tanaka enjoyed that the penis , was totally in her ass . And licked Yashina 's breasts , when Yashina began to fingering her ." I can not take it ." Tanaka said Yashina went down , and until she came by Tanaka 's vagina . And began to lick it , and tasted the orgasm ." You taste so good ." And sucked on the clitoris .

Tanaka felt completely full , when she felt Tsunami 's thick penis ." Tsu-Chan ." Tsunami moaned with her , and kissed her on the mouth . And cum 's fast into her .

Moments later .

" You have what ! " Tsunami screamed the girls cleaned themselves up ." We were bored and you enjoyed it too ." Tanaka said Yashina nodded yes ." Yeah but if we were caught then ... " But she was stopped , when the two sisers kissed her on the cheeks . " Even if we were caught , it will not stop us to love you ." Tanaka said . " We also play later with Tsuyau , Xion , Futana and Diana big sister . " Tsunami blushed as they rubbed her penis ." This will be a long day ." Tanaka and Yashina laughed on that .

* * *

><p><strong>Here is chapter 6 ! Sorry it's so late ! Chapter 7 will also come , and next week other 2 chapters ! <strong>

**I'm not so good , with Female sex but I hope . It was not that bad , The next one is not a threesome ! **

**Bey bey ! **


	7. A Night To Not To Forget

**Story Title ! : My Family Lovers **

**Couples : Tsuna(F)xHarem(F)**

**What is it about : Tsunami is different than other girls , and has a good relationship with her sister 's and nieces . But is there not something deeper in that Relation of theirs ? **

**Warnings ! **

**Yuri , Incest , Drama , Angst , Family , School , Love , Lust , Pregnant and Genderbender**

**If you don't like it , don't R&R ! **

* * *

><p><strong>( A Night To Not To Foget ) <strong>

Tsunami heard the thunder outside , and the rain falls hard . The lighting flashed sometimes , and made scary sounds . But Tsunami gave no attention to it , but to the one who was scared in her arms . Yashina screamed almost when , there came a big flash ." Do not worry sister it's nothing . " Tsunami said .

And stroked her head , Yashina looked scared at Tsunami . Tears fell from her eyes ." Tsunami I do not like it ! " She cried ." I'm afraid ." Tsunami stroked her back , and rocked forward and back . " Everything is okay it's just a little thunder , it is nothing to be afraid of ." She said Yashina closed her eyes , when she heard the thunder .

Tsunami looked at her , Yashina 's brown hair was loose . And her molten brown / Orange eyes , were covered with tears . They gave more shine , she was wearing only a pink night gown . That was bit too short .

" Tsunami ." Yashina looked at her ." Tsunami ." Tsunami saw a flash , and Yashina screamed but Tsunami closed . Yashina 's mouth with her mouth , Yashina looked shocked at Tsunami . Tsunami looked with half opened eyes back ." Come on we are going to ignore , that mean dark cloud outside ." Tsunami said and kissed Yashina again , the thunder made a loud noise .

But Tsunami took Yashina 's full attention . " Tsunami ." Yashina pulled her night dress up , and Tsunami took her panties off . And gave Yashina a kiss and held her in her arms . " Do not worry I'm here ." She said Yashina 's hands , went trembling to Tsunami 's shorts . And pulled it down , the penis came out . " You're not wearing underwear big sister ."

Tsunami smiled and gave Yashina a kiss again , Yashina heard the lightning . But her mind was on her sister , who was fingering her. " Do not worry it'll be okay ." Tsunami said Yashina moaned , as the fingers parted like scissors . " Tsunami more ." She said and took Tsunami 's penis , and began to pump it . Tsunami kissed her , let Yashina lead her penis to her hole . Yashina lay back and Tsunami lay on her .

Her penis was totally into her vagina , and the heat had melted their thoughts . " Ah ! Ah ! Faster faster Tsu-chan ! " Shouted Yashina Tsunami went faster , and gave Yashina a kiss . Their tongues danced togehter , and touched gently but also at the same time hard . Tsunami felt her penis becomes thick .

And that Yashina will come soon , if she felt warmer and wetter ." Tsu-Chan I have to cum ! " She screamed Tsunami smiled , and held Yashina firmly ." Then come with me ." Tsunami said .

And Yashina did it , both sisters came together . And lay on the bed , tried to catch their breath . After their heavy sex , Tsunami took Yashina up . And laid her down next to her , and put the blankets over them ." Tsunami I love you ." Yashina said and pressed , her head against Tsunami 's breasts ." I love you too . " Tsunami said and gave , Yashina a kiss on her forehead . And fell into a peaceful sleep .

Both girls did not have noticed , that the rain has stopped outside .

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the grammer , or sorry for the bad sex . Or maybe botch ? Well the next 2 chapters , will come next week ! <strong>

**Bey bey ! **


	8. Dolly Emma

**Story Title ! : My Family Lovers **

**Couples : Tsuna(F)xHarem(F)**

**What is it about : Tsunami is different than other girls , and has a good relationship with her sister 's and nieces . But is there not something deeper in that Relation of theirs ? **

**Warnings ! **

**Yuri , Incest , Drama , Angst , Family , School , Love , Lust , Pregnant and Genderbender**

**If you don't like it , don't R&R ! **

* * *

><p><strong>( Dolly Emma ) <strong>

Tsunami sighed when she went home alone , Futana was by her friends . While Yashina and Tanaka were on a study group , since Tsunami has one class not with them . That's why she's not with them , Diana is with Xion and Tsuyau out . So Tsunami is alone , and Tsunami has finally peace .

_Finally no sex for today ! _Suddenly she heard the doorbell , Tsunami looked up and went to the door . When she opened the door , she saw a girl with long red hair . Red eyes and wore Lollita clothes . " Good morning I'm Kozato Emma ." She said and held out her hand ." Huh hey I'm Sawada Tsunami ." Tsunami said back .

" My mother is deceased , and my dad can not take care of me . So they sent me here , because our mothers were sisters ." Emma said and pulled out a letter , Tsunami took the letter and read it ." Come in ." Tsunami said after she read the letter , Emma took her bags and went inside . " Go sit in the living room , I get you something to drink ." Tsunami said .

Emma did whas she said , and sat down on the seat . When the tea was ready , Tsunami poured into the cups . And went to the living room , and gave one to Emma . And put her 's on the table ." Okay so you are my cousin ?" Emma nodded yes ." Yes I believe it's the first time we met ." She said with a blush , Tsunami laughed at that ." Absolutely . "

As Tsunami and Emma sat together , to know each other more . Tsunami took Emma to her room . " Well this is one of the guest rooms , Diana sleeps here but she can move to Xion . You can put your bags in the corner ." Tsunami said Emma put her bags in the corner , Tsunami looked at the bed . And saw that Diana had not changed the sheets , after their sex party .

_Shit if Emma sees this , I can explain it aswell . _Tsunami took the sheets off , and threw them out the room ." What ? " Asked Emma ." It's nothing I'm getting you new sheets ." Tsunami said and went to the closet , to get the sheets but when she leaned . She felt suddenly hands on her breasts , and moaned when the hands were squeezing ." Tsunami you're so hot ." Said Emma .

Tsunami looked at Emma ." Emma ? " Emma looked with lust to Tsunami , and began to bite her ear . And licked her neck , her hands went under the shirt . And squeeze her breasts more ." Tsunami does it feel good ? " Emma asked Tsunami groaned , and tried to nod yes .

But she can not to that , when Emma 's hands went in Tsunami 's pants . Emma found her penis , and licked her lips . When she saw how big and thick it was ." Oh my god that looks so beautiful Tsu-Chan ." Emma said looking at Tsunami , Tsunami blushed and looked away .

" Emma Ah ! " Tsunami moaned as Emma , licked her balls and sucked her penis . " This is so good . " Emma said and took the entire penis , and licked the head every time . Tsunami took Emma 's head , and pushed the cock deeper into her . Tsunami looked at Emma 's face . Her eyes were almost turned around ." Emma ? " She pulled the penis out her mouth .

" Do that again , use me like a doll ." She answered Tsunami did what she said , and rammed her cock deep inside her . Emma felt it against her throat , and tasted the salty flavor .

" So good ." She said when , a bit of it come out her mouth . She licked it up , and sat on the floor . In a doggy style , and looked full lust at Tsunami . " Tsunami I want you ." She said Tsunami looked at her , and felt lust has filled her . This is too good to stop , and went behind Emma . And licked her vagina , and stuck a finger in .

Emma moaned with pleasure , and felt then two fingers . " Ah ! That feels good ! More I want more ! " She moaned and Tsunami thrust brutally , her other two fingers in and then her whole fist ." Oh God ! Oh God ! It feels good , it feel ... Ah ! Tsunami-Chan ! " Tsunami felt her orgasm hit her hand , it feels warm as Tsunami took out her fist . She licked her hand clean .

" Delicious . " She said with a grin , and put her cock in her . Emma moaned as she felt the thick cock , her moans were stopped . When some fingers went in her mouth ." Lick it now lick your own orgasm ." Tsunami said and bite her ear , Emma moaned louder and licked the hand clean .

Tsunami went deeper into her , and Emma felt her second orgasm . " Emma are you comming again ? You are such a slut you know . " Emma moaned as her answer , and pushed her hips back to Tsunami . So that the penis will go deeper . " Ah you knock against my womb , you go nice deep ah ! "

Tsunami felt that she has to cum too , if Emma keep screaming like that . Tsunami kissed her and she kissed her back . They both came and shouted each other 's names , as Tsunami took her penis out . She sat panted in the room ." Tsunami-Chan . "

Tsunami looked at her , and saw that Emma was crying . " Ah ! Emma-Chan do not cry ." Tsunami said ." Tsunami-Chan I'm sorry , I'm so big liar ." She said Tsunami looked confused ." My mother is not dead , my parents are still alive . I left the house yesterday ." She said ." I saw you once at the wedding , of your aunt of your father 's side . "

Tsunami was quiet , and let Emma speak everything out ." I felt excited when I saw you , I felt so happy . The strange feeling in my stomach , when mom shows me the pictures . I always wanted to see yours , I have asked my mom . If I can live with here , and asked a friend to make that letter . "

Tsunami stroked her back ." I'm sorry ! I'm sorry ! I love you so much ! " She shouted ." Do not worry , I'm not angry with you ." She said and gave Emma , a kiss on the cheek . And gave her a hug ." Go get a nice bath , when the others come . I will explain it to them ." Emma gave Tsunami a kiss back ." I love you Tsunami . "

" I love you too ."

" Whaaat ! Emma-Chan is that you ! " Tsuyau shouted as they , came into the living room . Tsunami and Emma were watching TV . " Hey how are you ." She said ." Emma-Chan ! " Shouted Futana Tanaka and Yashina greeted her also . " Hey I'm Diana I'm the niece , of the father 's side . " Diana said with a smile .

" I'm Xion also the father 's side ." She said and looked away ." Nice to meet you ." Tsunami smiled as Emma talked , with Futana , Tanaka and Yashina . " Tsu-Chan I've missed you ." Tsuyau said .

And pressed Tsunami against her breasts ." Will you give me a nice massage ? " She said and gave a lick , Tsunami groaned and the other girls noticed . And went to Tsunami ." Let's have a nice evening ." They said _there goes my without sex day . _

* * *

><p><strong>I almost forgot these Fic ! Sorry for that , sorry for OOC , or Grammer or sorry for the ( maybe ) bad sex ! I'm totally stuck on ' Love , Mistake And Miracle 's ' I feel bad about it :( , and I'm stuck on ' Oneshots Hetalia ' . I'm busy making 6 Chapters for this week , plus ' The Moments Of A Family ' Is coming to his end . <strong>

**I hope you enjoy this Chapter , I know Enma ( or female Enma ) Is not family of Tsuna . But I like 0027 ! **

**Bey bey ! **


	9. Tanaka 's Bedtime Story

**Story Title ! : My Family Lovers **

**Couples : Tsuna(F)xHarem(F)**

**What is it about : Tsunami is different than other girls , and has a good relationship with her sister 's and nieces . But is there not something deeper in that Relation of theirs ? **

**Warnings ! **

**Yuri , Incest , Drama , Angst , Family , School , Love , Lust , Pregnant and Genderbender**

**If you don't like it , don't R&R ! **

* * *

><p><strong>( Tanaka 's Bedtime Story ) <strong>

"Tsunami ! " Tsunami's door flew open , and Tanaka came in running ." Yes Tanaka ." Tsunami looked at Tanaka , and saw she has a book . Tanaka shut the door , and went to Tsunami ." Tsu-Chan read me a story ." Said Tanaka ." Read a story ? Are you no ... " But was quiet as Tanaka , has tears in her eyes ." Okay Okay . " Tsunami said ." Yaaaah ! "

Tsunami took the book ." Snow White ? Come on Tanaka ... " But was again quiet , when Tanaka give the puppy - eyes look ." Okay then ." Tsunami opened the book ." Long ago in a distant land , there lived a king and a queen . The queen had no children , and few years passed sinds then . On a cold day she was sewing a button . "

Tsunami stopped when she felt , a hand on her pants and looked at Tanaka ." Read more sister ." She said ." A-and she pricked herself on the needle , when she missed the button . And a drop of blood fell on the snow , and she said ' I want a child with red lips like blood , and skin so white as snow .' " Tsunami readed but suddenly she , felt her penis out her pants . And felt Tanaka licking it .

" Do not stop reading ." She said Tsunami moaned , and tried to find her voice . " Then landed a dove next to her , and told the queen she would expect a child ... The queen did not believe it , but kept hoping ... Ah ! After nine months they had a daughter , skin white as snow and lips red like blood . ' Snow White is her name ' Ah ! "

Tsunami could not bear it , as Tanaka kept sucking her . As she readed a Children 's book ." Tanaka stop it ! " Said Tsunami Tanaka looked at her , and stopped and gave Tsunami a kiss ." Come on Tsu-Chan , it sounded so exciting ." Tanaka said Tsunami blushed , and took the book and hit Tanaka 's head with it .

" Stop it acting like a stupid child ." She said Tanaka stuck out her tongue ." Yeah yeah read on sis ." She said ." The Queen fell ill , and died three weeks later . The king married a other woman , the woman was not nice . And slapped Snow White everytime , and blamed her for everything . One day carriage came , and they took Snow White with them . Because the diamond of Lady Elizabeth ... Tanaka ! Ah ah ! "

Tanaka took the whole penis , in her mouth and licked and sucked hard . She took meanwhile her short off , and she had apparently no underwear on . She pulled the penis out her mouth , and she sat with her wet vagina . On Tsunami 's penis ." Tanaka your story ... Tanak - Aaaaah ! " Tanaka sat on her .

" Aaaah ! Tsunami-Chan your penis feels so good ! " Tanaka moaned ." It is so much better than a bedtime story ." And went up and down with her hips , and licked her lips and kissed Tsunami . Tsunami kissed her back , totally lost int he lust . Both girls moaned as their , hips meet everytime with their thrust .

" Ah ! Ah ! Tsunami feels good ! Go faster ! " Shouted Tanaka Tsunami did , what her sister asked . And went faster and hit , everytime her G-spot . Tanaka felt Tsunami 's penis become thicker , and went faster and moaned louder ." Tanaka ! Oh god ! "

Tanaka groaned along with Tsunami , and both came together .

Then they lay tired on the bed , the bood forgotten on the floor . " Jeez you must always have sex ? " Tsunami asked Tanaka gave her a kiss ." Sorry sister but I wanted you in me , I love you so much ." She said and fell asleep , _she says the same as Diana and Emma . _Tsunami smiled and fell asleep too .

* * *

><p><strong>The difference between Tanaka and Yashina is , Yashina is HDW ( Hyper Dying Will ) the cool Tsuna ! And Tanaka is DW ( Dying Will ) , the one that came first in the Anime . When Reborn tried to shoot Tsuna dead ... And Tsuna still is breathing after all that :3 <strong>

**I hope you like it , the next week will come the last 2 Chapters . Maybe on wednesday who knows ... **

**Bey bey ! **


	10. A Full Week Of Sex

**Story Title ! : My Family Lovers **

**Couples : Tsuna(F)xHarem(F)**

**What is it about : Tsunami is different than other girls , and has a good relationship with her sister 's and nieces . But is there not something deeper in that Relation of theirs ? **

**Warnings ! **

**Yuri , Incest , Drama , Angst , Family , School , Love , Lust , Pregnant and Genderbender**

**If you don't like it , don't R&R ! **

* * *

><p><strong>( A Full Week Of Sex ) <strong>

Monday

" Aaaaah ! Tsunami-Chan ! " Tsuyau moaned as Tsunami , pushed her penis into her . Both lay on the bed , and were completely smeared in chocolate sauce . And wipped cream Tsuyau squeezed Tsunami 's breats , and licked her nipples .

Tsunami took Tsuyau 's head , and kissed her and rubbed her tongue . Against Tsuyau 's tongue ." Ah ! Tsuna ...Miiiii ! " Tsunami hit for the last time , and she came into Tsuyau . Both lay exhausted on the bed ." Well it's my turn ." Tsuyau said and took a dildor , with a vibrator on it . And pushed it in Tsunami 's vagina ." Ah ! Tsuyau ! "

Tsuyau kissed Tsunami again , and pushed the dildor in and out . And hit everytime Tsunami 's G-spot . " Is it feeling good Tsunami ? " Tsunami moaned and Tsuyau bit her neck . " Come on say it , say is it feeling good ." Tsunami opened her eyes , she can only half open them . Because she felt to much pleasure .

" Yesss ! It feels so good ! " Tsuyau smiled and fingered Tsunami 's clitoris ." Come on then , cum little sister ." She said and Tsunami felt herself cum , when the finger touched her sensitive spot .

Tuesday

_Good thing this changing room , has a lock or we were in trouble . _Tsunami thought as her sister , was ridding on her . Yashina moaned softly , trying not to be loud . Tsunami bit her lip , and tried to held her own moan down .

both girls looked at each other 's eyes , and gave each other a kiss . Before they went faster , and faster the small room . Began to small from sperm , sex and sweat , but the girls could careless about it .

When they both were lost , in each other lust . " Faster Tsunami ! Faster ! " Moaned Yashina whispering in Tsunami 's ear , and bit it gently . " Oh god Yashina ! You feel so good ." Tsunami whispered back , and felt herself cum .

when both girls were returned , into their own clothes . They looked at the clothes of the store , that are covered by sperm ." Okay what now ? " Asked Yashina to Tsunami .

Wednesday

Tsunami moaned as she and her sister Tanaka , were in the changing room of the gym . They went swimming , but Tanaka told her she feels sick . So Tsunami brought her back , to the changing rooms . But apparently Tanaka , had something different in mind .

" Ah ! Tanaka stop it ! We will be caught ! " Said Tsunami but Tanaka , did not listen to her . And still licking the penis , Tsunami pushed her off of her ." Tanaka we have to stop ... " But she was silent , when Tanaka pushed the bottom . Of her swimsuit aside , showed her wet vagina .

Tsunami licked her lips , and looked at Tanaka . Who had a grin on her face ." Well what do you think ? Do we really have to stop ? " She asked Tsunami had no words , so Tanaka went on her . And both groaned of pleasure ." Let's do this quickly ." She said .

Tanaka went up and down quickly , and had the penis deep and hard into her . Tsunami moaned and helps Tanaka to go faster , Tanaka moaned the loudest . And heard footsteps coming ." Shit hurry ." She moaned Tsunami almost cum .

" Ah Tsunami ! Tanaka you are still here ? " Asked Kyoko when the to girls , changed to their school clothes . " Yeah Tanaka wanted to sit down for a minute , and apparently she felt a lot better now ." Said Tsunami Tanaka nodded yes , while Tsunami talked to Kyoko and the others . Tanaka turned around with a red face .

When she felt the thick cum , was dripping from her opening .

Thursday

Tsunami watched as Futana went up and down , Tsunami lay on bed while Futana was riding her penis . " Ah ! Ah ! Oh my god , my ... Ah my ... " But Futana could not say anything , when she felt too much pleasure coming . When she went faster up and down .

Tsunami held Futana 's hips , helping her to go faster . Futana felt her orgasm coming , and felt the warm wetness running from her legs . She had so much , that it came a little on the sheets ." Oh god Oh god . " Tsunami groaned and went faster then she did , and squeezed Futana 's small breasts hard . Futana felt vibrations and groaned , when Tsunami licked her nipples . " Tsunami ! I want you to cum in me ! I want you to fill me ! Make me full ! " Groaned Futana .

Tsunami bit Futana 's neck , and both were groaning louder . When Tsunami came hard in Futana , both lay exhausted on the bed ." Jeez Futana you are such a hungary bear ." Tsunami said when Futana gave her a kiss on the mouth , Tsunami kissed her back .

Friday

" Come on faster ! " Xion moaned as she , and Tsunami were in the bathroom . The water was cold , and the girls nipples were hard . Xion tried to stand straight , and leaned against the wet wall . As Tsunami went in and out .

Tsunami moaned and licked Xion 's neck ." Faster ! I want your big cock in me ! " Moaned Xion Tsunami smiled , and began to play with her clit ." Does this feel good Xion-Chan ? You have such a slutty body ." Tsunami said as she bit her neck .

Xion said nothing back , as her hips thrust back to Tsunami . Tsunami did the same like her , both were completely lost in their lust . They did not notice , Xion had her orgasm and Tsunami already came . The sperm dripped into the bathtub ." Ready for round 3 ? " Asked Xion to Tsunami , who smiled and gave Xion a kiss .

Saturday

Diana smiled as she looked at Tsunami , who has a dildor in her ass . Tsunami 's hands were tied , at the beginning of the bed . And groaned loudly as Diana , moved the dildor deeper into her ." Tsunami do you like it ? " She asked Tsunami moaned in response .

Diana grinned and stopped what she was doing , and went with her penis . To Tsunami 's mouth , and held her head . And brough her head to her penis . " Lick it good Tsu-Chan , or else I you except a punishment . " Diana said Tsunami did what she said , and began to lick the small penis . And took it all in her mouth , Diana groaned and looked with a grin .

Tsunami worked on the penis , and suddenly felt something in her mouth . Tsunami began to couch , when she unexpectledly tasted the thick sperm . Diana stroked her head ." Well done Tsu-Chan , but it's not over yet ." She said and pulled the cockring off Tsunami 's penis .

And sat down on it , and went up and down . Tsunami moaned hard , but Diana kissed her . To keep her quiet , their tongues danced like two snakes together . And Diana felt the thick penis , deep inside of her . Touching her womb ." It feel great Tsu-Chan ! So good ah ... Ah god so ah ! "

Diana went quickly up and down , Tsunami's hips went up . Diana felt after some moment tight ." Diana ! Diana I need to cum ah ! " Diana went even faster ." Yes cum already ! Come into this slut 's cunt ." She said and Tsunami cum 's hard .

Sunday

Emma looked at Tsunami , when Tsunami closed her eyes . And moaned as Emma licked her penis , she took the entire penis in her mouth . And pushed her breasts against it , so that she can give Tsunami a ' titty fuck ' . " Does it feel good Tsunami ?" She asked .

Tsunami looked at her , and stroked her head . When she took the whole penis again ." Yes it feels good ." She said Emma licked the head , and answered back and gave vibrations on the penis . Tsunami felt her penis sensitive to these vibrations .

When Tsunami pushed Emma off , and threw her on the bed . And went at once in her , both girls moaned loudly . Tsunami went faster , while Emma licked her breasts . After 5 more times and Tsunami , came into Emma 's vagina .

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that these two chapters were late ! We are going to make sort of a schoolgroup video , about war and all . The teacher let us hear some songs , so we can make our own . One was ' Dear Mr President ' , I cried so hard ! <strong>

**But yeah it's about the story ! The next chapter , has no lemon ( sorry about that ) . And I'm thinking about a sequel , if you like about that . But will someone like to beta it , if the sequel will come ? Thanks for reading it ! **

**Bye bye ! **


	11. My Family Lovers

**Story Title ! : My Family Lovers **

**Couples : Tsuna(F)xHarem(F)**

**What is it about : Tsunami is different than other girls , and has a good relationship with her sister 's and nieces . But is there not something deeper in that Relation of theirs ? **

**Warnings ! **

**Yuri , Incest , Drama , Angst , Family , School , Love , Lust , Pregnant and Genderbender**

**If you don't like it , don't R&R ! **

* * *

><p><strong>( My Family Lovers ) <strong>

Tsunami looked with a open mouth , to her sisters and cousins . When they told her the news ." Whaaat ! " she screamed at the girls , who each have a smile on their face . ( Okay maybe except Xion . ) " Is it not great Tsunami ! We are becoming mothers ! " Said Tsuyau .

" I can not wait ! Oh I wish they were already here ." Said Diana as she grabs Xion . " Why are grabbing me for . " Tsunami was not over her shock ." I would have to stay away from school , since I'm still only 12 . " Futana said ." Do not worry if the baby is here , I will take care of him . While you are at school okay ." Tsuyau said .

" Will our babies be born on the same day ? I mean we are twins ." Tanaka said ." I hope it will be , then it can be a tradition ." Said Yashina ." Tsu-Chan are you okay ." Asked Emma as she waved , her hands infront of Tsunami 's face ." You all are pregnant ! But but .. This is ... "

The girls smiled as , Tsunami panicks from worry . And gave her a hug ." Tsu-Chan do not worry , as long we have you . Everything is okay ." Tsuyau said and pulled her skirt up , while Tanaka , Diana and Xion took their pants off , Yashina , Emma and Futana also pulled their skirts up . None of them wear their underwear ." Can we play Tsu-Chan ?" They asked Tsunami sighed , this will be a everyday 's life .

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah I know it's short , and yeah Tsunami will be fucked up again ~ So if there will come a sequel , let me know who want to beta it ~ But after some 5 stories ! <strong>

**Thanks for reading it ! **

**Bye bye ! **


End file.
